


[銀マダ]FBI WARNING

by yuki_7109



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_7109/pseuds/yuki_7109
Summary: 物尽其用不是让你开辟这种用法的喂
Relationships: Hasegawa Taizou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[銀マダ]FBI WARNING

坂田银时，喜欢记录美好生活。  
手上那个方方正正的小DV，这几天拍了不少片子。白天的时候家里那个小鬼还找他要DV，说是一会儿和狗一起出去逛街的时候想拍，但被坂田无情拒绝。  
小鬼嘟着嘴埋怨的表情坂田看得一清二楚，不过他可不是因为什么小气或者舍不得。  
那台再普通不过的DV，之前一般是用于完成一些需要抓拍出轨偷情收买贿赂之类的委托。除了那些视频，和零星几个他自己无聊拍拍的，剩下几条都是确实上不得台面、假如被发现他很有可能被真选组那几个逮进去喝茶的录像。  
坂田银时拍了长谷川泰三。  
……展开来说，是和他做爱时的长谷川泰三。  
跪着帮他舔弄的、在他身下哭泣的、站着背对他的，各种姿势各种表情。长谷川从一开始羞愤地一边挡脸一边大叫“你这什么狗屁癖好啊”，到后面几条甚至刻意表现出的淫荡和热烈，机器一一记录在案。  
坂田银时记得当初是刚结束偷拍的委托就直接去找长谷川了，结果机子放在衣服内袋里忘了关，直到没电关机。它没拍到什么限制级画面，但是那记录下的背景音叫谁听了都脸红心跳。所以坂田在下一次找长谷川的时候，就坦然把DV带上了。  
就像现在这样，他一边举着DV，一边狠狠挺动。  
坂田注视着DV屏幕里的长谷川。房间相当昏暗，屏幕的画面比当时揣在衣服里拍下的一片黑暗好不了多少，他瞥开的眼神，他咬着的嘴唇，微微颤抖的肩膀和锁骨，笼罩着情欲的面纱，什么都看不真切。坂田用另外一只手抚摸着长谷川的胸膛。温暖结实的触感，让他从来都没有一刻像现在这样如此清晰地感受到身下的那人正蓬勃的生命力。乳首是长谷川的敏感带，他刻意加大力度摩挲那边，腰下节奏不停，男人的喘息却越发热烈。  
“呜……呜……银时，不行了……”  
长谷川在床上才会叫他名字，比起平常的称呼，叫名字显得亲密又暧昧，好像他们之间真的有什么。  
“……你不要一直……”长谷川脸上染着浓重的红晕，抬起手想阻止青年恶劣的动作，却显得那么无力。“我快不行了。……”  
坂田银时的声音几乎是冷淡的。“你不是很喜欢吗？”他的手慢慢往上，掰着长谷川满是胡茬的下巴，强迫他直视自己。长谷川的眼睛有些失焦，生理性的泪水一道又一道，坂田知道他不太喜欢在没有墨镜的保护下和人对视，却看见他眼底有一些模糊的兴奋在逐渐攀高。  
坂田银时习惯在床上粗暴对待长谷川泰三，因为他知道他喜欢被粗暴对待。不管是言语羞辱还是身体暴力——当然坂田不会真的暴力他——他都来者不拒，仿佛在扭曲的凌辱般的性爱中他能够得到一些放逐。  
坂田就那么看着长谷川，居高临下的眼神和他手上沉默的镜头好像没有温度。他喜欢这样，他就尽量满足。  
长谷川被折腾得几乎心跳加速。他相当不习惯长久地没有任何阻隔被这样盯着看，尤其身上那家伙还是那个青年，他躲开目光，用手遮挡着视线，却又被坂田大力拽开压在他头顶。天可怜见，他已经彻底失去了反抗的力气。  
他在节节攀升的快感和支离破碎的喘息中终于挤出一句问话：  
“为，啊……为什么……”  
长谷川喜欢被虐，更喜欢和坂田做爱，他知道坂田有在迎合自己，那是坂田的温柔之处，所以他隐隐有些感激。在整个惨到只能被叫做“没死”不能称作“生活”的长谷川的生命中，无论是进食、抽烟还是露宿街头，都寡淡地让他想吐，只有在和坂田一起，不管是沉沦酒精还是沉沦性爱，才能让他真切地感受到——他还活着。  
但是他搞不明白坂田银时。自己已经是个无用之人，他相当清楚，但坂田银时，那个比他年轻至少十岁、长相也一顶一俊美的年轻男人，老和自己厮混，是为什么？他那样看着自己，是为什么？  
长谷川很快就没心思想七想八了。在那句状似呜咽的“为什么”之后，坂田干他干得更加用力。在自己一连声忍不住的喘息中，他听到坂田冷硬低沉的声音。  
“我有叫你问我为什么吗？”  
“没有就闭嘴。”  
有些时候真的不太需要言语去探究什么为什么，就像他们两个谁也没问对方为什么关系会变成现在这个样子。哪有那么多原因。要说坂田就喜欢搞三十末的大叔，他又不是变态，怎么可能。坂田也不是什么色情狂，要到处发展炮友。  
——喜欢他吗？  
坂田俯身和长谷川亲吻，烟草味像浪潮一样侵袭他的口腔。他的脊背被抱得很紧，长谷川的手臂和舌头一样热切地渴求他。  
他们很少接吻，长谷川不太喜欢两个大男人唇舌交缠鼻尖相碰，但这一次两人吻得就像最亲密的情侣。长谷川射在了他的肚皮上，他感受到了，他也在长谷川抱得最紧的时候，射了出来。  
——也许只是喜欢被需要的感觉。  
有很多人都需要坂田银时，但是长谷川泰三不一样，他的需求感弄得坂田几乎都觉得有点痛。没有一个人这样需要过坂田银时的存在，好像他不和长谷川厮混，那个混蛋家伙随时都会去死。当然长谷川要是真的想死他也不会阻拦，但这种心情让他觉得没有办法真的丢开不管。  
快感的余韵还残留在有些疲软的身体里，坂田银时整个人趴在长谷川身上，后者正在抽烟。他动都不想动，脸就这样埋在长谷川的肩窝，他闻到了烟草的味道，长谷川的味道。  
“给我抽一口。”长谷川听到眼前那颗卷毛脑袋发出沉闷的声音。他伸手递过手上的香烟，坂田懒得接，就抬起头，直接那样吸了一口。长谷川默默看着坂田锋利的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇一齐吐出烟雾。  
“什么时候学会的抽烟？”他没话找话问了一句。  
“早就会了，以前的朋友有抽烟斗的。”  
“都没见过你抽。”  
“浑身散发讨女孩子厌的味道，你我之间有一个就够了。”  
长谷川无声笑了起来。  
坂田银时好容易才从长谷川身上爬起。他光裸着起身打开屋内的灯，暖黄灯光映在他身体上，有一种不同于沾染情欲时的别样的诱惑力。他是那么白皙健美，垂着眼皮认真穿衣服的时候也相当具有观赏性，长谷川不懂他为什么录DV的时候要拍自己，明明他更加值得一拍。  
“发什么呆？”穿戴整齐的坂田银时站在床边，他看起来和平常的阿银没有任何不同。“穿衣服啊。就算我长得很帅你也不要这样看我吧，我脸皮薄，禁不住看。”  
“？说什么屁话。”长谷川移开目光，也匆匆起身，烟头被他掐灭在床头柜。他捡起被随手乱扔的衣物一一穿好。坂田则在他穿衣服的时候率先一步走出房门，门外早已是擦了黑的夜色。  
“今天去哪家喝？”坂田问，声音是那样一如既往的懒散。  
“随便啊。”长谷川捡起不知道什么时候滚落在地的DV，它已经停止工作。“阿银，你的DV，怎么没拍到最后？”  
“你白痴啊，那时候哪还有空好好端着机器啊。”  
长谷川拿着关了机的DV，也走出房间。他把房门合上，弥漫着暧昧和混乱的气息就这样被隔绝在门后。  
“走吧。”他把DV递给坂田，后者随手揣进衣袋。任谁在他俩身上也看不出什么蛛丝马迹。他们就像街上随处可见的狐朋狗友，走入深夜，商量今晚去哪里蹭吃蹭喝比较好。坂田银时想，如果没有那DV，谁又能证明他们之间那些超越界限的异常呢。

end


End file.
